


Love Letter Reply

by OuMiyuki



Series: I Want You [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Dense Honoka, F/F, Fluff, Light and Sudden Drama, Love Letters, Romance, Sequel, To "I Want You"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Kotori writes a reply to Honoka's love letter even though they are girlfriends already. How Honoka reacted to it was not what Kotori expected or was hoping for.





	Love Letter Reply

**Author's Note:**

> Kotori is a blissfully in love teenager with an adorable but sometimes a tad too dense girlfriend also known as Honoka~ >w<
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

_Today is just another normal school day._

Kotori walks to school with a slight skip in each step as she felt excited to reach her girlfriend's locker.

_At least it would be, but I'm going to make it special._

Kotori opened her own shoe locker to change into the indoor shoes before going over to the locker that belonged to Otonokizaka's leader of the school idol group, Muse, also known as Kotori's lifelong partner. She opened it and smiled at Honoka's indoor shoe not being swapped with her outdoor ones, indicating that she has yet to arrive, which is perfectly normal since it is still very early.

_I was reading Honoka-chan's love letter to me from when she was trying to ask me out last night when an idea struck me: Why not write a reply to Honoka-chan's love letter with my own and give it to her just like she did for me? And so~_

Kotori took the lovely, baby pink envelope from her school bag and placed it carefully on Honoka's shoes. She even sealed it with a heart shape sticker so as to match Honoka's love letter that had many stickers on it.

_Mm~ This is perfect. Now I just have to wait for Honoka-chan to see it. High chance is she will blush a lot and then run finding me~ We will then proclaim our love for each other once again, hug and kiss and…Well, we can't do more than hug and kiss in school~_

Kotori giggled to herself and started for the classroom, but stifled a yawn halfway.

_Ah…I'm kind of sleepy as thinking about how to write the love letter took a while…Honoka-chan must have felt the same way…_

Kotori smiled at the thought of experiencing the same thing as her lover.

_Perhaps I could take a short nap in the clubroom before heading to class…There's still a lot of time anyway…_

Kotori went into the currently empty clubroom for a nap. Truth be told, Kotori thought she might see Nico or Hanayo hammering away at the clubroom's computer with something idol-related that she caught them doing once. However, when Eli got a scare from encountering the  _tick-tack-tick-tack-murmur-murmur-in a supposed to be empty clubroom_ , she (screamed first) scolded, and banned Nico or anyone else from using the clubroom without the lights being on.

Following the rules set by the Student Council President, Kotori turned on a single light and went for the couch to rest. Sleep surprisingly taking her relatively quickly.

* * *

The clubroom's door opening very noisily stirred Kotori awake.

"Mm..?" Kotori adjusted her eyes to the light.

"K-K-Kotori-chan!"

The next thing she saw was her girlfriend flying at her in a panic.

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori blinked multiple times to blink away sleep, get accustomed to the brightness and to focus on the body that is now very close to her as hands gripped her shoulders.

"K-Kotori-chan! I-I got a love letter!" Honoka exclaimed, her eyes filled with…worry.

_Eh? Love letter? As in the love letter I placed in your locker right?_

"Mm-hm?" Kotori gave a small smile, she's not entirely sure how to react too.

"B-But don't worry, Kotori-chan!" Honoka's blue orbs burned with determination now.

_Don't worry?_

"I won't accept anyone's love letter! I-" Honoka looked at the letter that was in her hands, even though she was panicking, she still managed to not crush the paper. "I won't read the letter!"

"Eh?! But that's…it's rude to not read the letter, Honoka-chan…" Kotori stopped smiling. She can barely keep up with what is going on.

_You can't not read my love letter, Honoka-chan…_

"But…" Honoka pouted. "Mmph! You're right, Kotori-chan."

_I am?_

"I'll read the love letter. With as much sincerity as the sender, but I won't be able to return her feelings, so I'm sorry." Honoka bowed to the letter in hand.

_Ehh..? Don't reject me so soon…But Honoka-chan is actually rejecting the could be sender…Which is me… Ah…_

"Oh, there's a heart shape sticker here…Hehe~ It's so cute." Honoka smiled sweetly at the pop up sticker which she tried to open as carefully as she could so as to not tear the envelope. "I wonder how they know that I like stickers~"

_Because the sender is your girlfriend, Honoka-chan!_

"I-I'm sure the person who's giving you this love letter put a lot of thought into it." Kotori smiled at Honoka who was concentrating very hard at just opening the letter.

"Mm…It's too bad I can't love her the way I love you then~"

"Ah…mmph…" Kotori's smile turned small.

_Ah…Why am I getting rejected? Well, it's not exactly me…but the sender of the love letter…but the sender is me… This is confusing…_

"Got it!" Honoka finally got through the opening of the envelope and took the letter out.

_Honoka-chan is going to read my love letter in front of me? This is quite nerve-wrecking…_

"Dear Honoka-chan (heart),

You already know this, but I really, really, really, really, REALLY Love you! (heart)

We've kissed under the stars,

We've hugged into the night,

And promised each other an eternity of loving one another.

I'm writing this letter today as a reply to your earlier love letter.

And really, it's just to let you know how much I love you again. (heart)

I hope you don't mind me copying your style, but it's because it's really cute.

You're really cute. (hearts)

Honoka-chan, I love you… (heart)

I love you because my heart beats as fast as a hummingbird when I'm with you.

I love you because the warmth you give me fills me from head to toes and to my soul.

I love you because just one smile from you and my entire world is brightened.

I love you because your ocean blue eyes convey so much emotion in them. Especially "love" when I look into them~

I love you because your voice assures me if I have any uncertainties in life.

Your singing is extremely beautiful too! (music note and heart)

I know this paper won't be enough, so…

I love you, Honoka-chan! (hearts)

Your One and Forever"

Honoka finished reading the letter and was blushing, but again, her eyes conveyed an emotion Kotori was not expecting – worry.

"Honoka-chan? H-How was the letter..?"

"Kotori-chan, I don't who this sender is, but don't believe them! I did not cheat on you!" Honoka's eyes were now tearing up and she hugged her girlfriend tightly.

"Ehh? C-Cheat on me?" Kotori was entirely confused now.

_W-Why would Honoka-chan even say that?_

"I didn't! I don't know why they said that we hugged and…k-kissed and…I only gave one person a love letter before, and it was Kotori-chan!" Honoka pulled away to show Kotori her sincere expression.

_Honoka-chan…We hugged and kissed and you only gave me a love letter…So the love letter is from me…_

Kotori was very conflicted right now. How is she supposed to break the news? Well, she could just say it to Honoka's face straight, but that her love letter that was not written or given in a confusing or mysterious way at all, could be so misunderstood by the love of her life made her upset. Kotori frowned.

"Kotori-chan..?" Honoka didn't like seeing Kotori frown. Kotori sighed.

"I'm…I'm disappointed in you, Honoka-chan…" It hurt Kotori  _so_  much to say those words. It's practically tearing her up from inside. Add Honoka's hurt look, her heart was bleeding.

"Kotori-chan…You believe me right? I really didn't cheat on you!" Honoka searched Kotori's eyes for understanding.

"Honoka-chan." Kotori called sternly. "That love letter is from me."

"… Eh?" Honoka blinked. "Love letter..?"

"That love letter is from me, Honoka-chan. How did you even not get it when everything I wrote inside can only be from me?" Kotori pouted and hit Honoka's chest lightly.

"Ah…" The gears were finally falling into place in Honoka's mind. Love letter in her shoe locker, love letter with stickers that she loved, love letter that spoke of the things she did with her One and Forever. Honoka quickly caught Kotori's eyes.

"Finally got it?" Kotori had a small smile.

"Mmph!" Honoka nodded. "I-I'm sorry for being so dense…I…I love you Kotori-chan!" Honoka was bright red to her ears as the content of the love letter, now knowing who the sender was, returned to her mind with the full force of the Gods of Love.

Kotori pulled Honoka into a tight hug, a heartfelt hug. "I love you, Honoka-chan. And you should remember that."

"I know that…" Honoka buried her face into Kotori's soft ash-grey hair, Kotori giggled as she did the same to the orange tresses.

"Honoka-chan…"

"Mm?"

"Can we kiss?"

"You don't have to ask."

Kotori's lips curved into a wide smile as she met Honoka's curved lips halfway.

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

"Do you really think I'm cute, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked as she gave a small squeeze to her girlfriend's hand.

"Of course. Honoka-chan is the cutest thing I know~" Kotori tugged Honoka's hand closer to her.

"Even cuter than alpacas?" Honoka smiled cheekily.

"Mm~ Even cuter than alpacas~" Kotori looked over to Honoka with her own grin.

"Can you really see love in my eyes?" Honoka's eyes were large with curiosity. Kotori giggled at Honoka's excitement and nodded.

"Yup. Always~ How about Honoka-chan?"

Honoka walked slower to stare into Kotori's eyes. "Mm…But all I can see is me in your eyes…"

Kotori chuckled. "Well, that's because all I can see is you, Honoka-chan~" Kotori smiled broadly.

"Then Kotori-chan should only be able to see Kotori-chan in my eyes! Because Kotori-chan is all I see too!" Honoka had her own huge smile as she kept their eyes locked.

Kotori leaned onto Honoka's shoulder as they continued walking, the warmth filling her up increased in temperature.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be shorter…Like short and sweet. But it somehow had some drama inside because of Honoka's density~ :P
> 
> I love you Honoka, and Kotori for being able to survive through Honoka's slow on the uptake!
> 
> And the day was made special anyway. Has long as Kotori has Honoka, and Honoka has Kotori~
> 
> By the way, it's usually "One and Only", but I decided to make it "One and Forever" for them, since it sounds like something Kotori would say to Honoka~ XD
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ Always and eternally appreciated! *O*


End file.
